


What Happens in a Motel Bathroom...

by Pineprin137



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Fever, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Gross, Sick Character, Sick Dean Winchester, Sickfic, Vomiting, not wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Dean deals with a vicious tummy bug and Sam helps out.





	What Happens in a Motel Bathroom...

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this contains graphic depictions of illness. It's very...descriptive. So if you can't handle that, don't read it.

Sam opened his eyes to the pitch black motel room he and Dean had chosen for the night. They had both been exhausted after a small nest of vampires turned out to be two nests and a horde of bored demons. Both brothers were sore and wounded, but the older Winchester was worse off. On top of his new injuries, Dean was currently battling the flu from hell. His brother hadn’t achieved a good night’s sleep, or even a partial night’s sleep, in three days. Which meant that Sam hadn’t either due to comforting him and trying to pull him out of vivid nightmares. And by the looks of the hastily thrown back covers on the other bed and the light shining under the bathroom door, it seems tonight wasn’t going to be any better.

“Dean?” Sam squinted and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He reached up and clicked the light on before easing his bare feet to the floor and making his way over to the bathroom door. He leaned against the doorjamb and yawned.

“You okay?” It was a dumb question, but Sam was still half asleep so it was the best he could do. Dean coughed and moaned from his spot on the floor. It was enough to convince Sam to go in and crouch down next to him. He laid a hand on his brother’s sweaty forehead and confirmed the stubborn fever was still raging. He walked over to the sink and wet a washcloth with cool water before placing it gently on the back of Dean’s neck.

“How long you been sitting here?” Sam took a seat on the edge of the bathtub and tried to wake up so he could care for his sick brother.

“D-Dun--” Dean jerked forward as his body heaved, but nothing came up. “Dunno.”

“Well, your fever is still going strong so we’ll try to get some meds in you before you go back to bed. How are the stitches holding up?” Sam glanced at his brother’s forearm, but couldn’t really see anything since Dean had it wrapped around his churning stomach.

“Haven’t p-popped y-yet.” Dean’s teeth chattered as he shivered in a damp shirt and sleep pants. The older Winchester's current attire was one of the signs that had tipped Sam off to Dean’s illness a few days ago. Usually, Dean slept in a t-shirt and his boxers or if he was really done in just pass out on top of the covers fully dressed. So when Dean dug through his duffel and pulled out a pair of flannel sleep pants and a long sleeve henley a few nights ago, Sam suspected he was running a fever.

“Ugh...S-Sammy?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t f-feel good…” Sam looked down at the hand that gripped his pajama bottoms. Unlike Dean, Sam preferred to be warm while sleeping, so he typically wore actual pajamas to bed. “S-so cold...”  

This was when things could get interesting. Although books and movies depicted Hell as a land of fire and brimstone, the Winchester boys knew better. They argued that it was more of an icy wasteland, an ever-present chill sinking so deep into your bones that you wished you were dead. Pins and needles quickly transitioned to pickaxes and knives. It made you want to peel your skin back just to prove that you were still alive, that the blood and sinew hadn’t frozen solid. Lucifer had loved to torment Sam by dunking him into a vat of water so cold he thought he had died, before dragging his nails over Sam’s sensitive skin, and Dean? Dean had never revealed all the things that Alistair did to him down there, but when his brother came back he had a new sensitivity to cold and avoided water at all costs. So when the boys had fevers and the chills set in, it usually brought up Hell flashbacks and nightmares.

“Dean, I’m right here, okay? You’re gonna be alright. You’re just sick.” As if on cue, Dean’s body chose that moment to surrender. Sam rubbed his back as Dean pitched forward and released a large stream of light brown vomit into the bowl. Over the years, Sam had unfortunately noticed that you could tell what ailed Dean by the color and consistency of his sick. Watery meant he had been drinking too much and was probably hungover. Chunky multicolor suggested food poisoning as it usually came pretty soon after ingesting something. But the milky brown spilling out of his brother’s mouth right now was a clear indicator of a virus raging through his system. Sam really preferred not to see what came back up, but being around each other 24/7 meant that sometimes it couldn’t be avoided.

Dean’s back arched as he ducked his head back into the bowl. Sam kept a hand on his back and the other pressed against his mouth. The sounds were bad enough, but the pungent bitter smell of his brother’s illness was almost too much for Sam. He had been cursed with sympathetic tendencies since he was little. John would try to keep him out of the bathroom if he or Dean got sick because Sam would actually end up adding to the mess. It was worse when they were in the car. The rancid smell was hard to wash off with just water at their disposal. Even if the boys were careful when they decorated the side of an empty backroad some traces were bound to splash onto shoes and pant legs or get into wayward pieces of hair. When that happened, all the windows were rolled down and the offending party had to sacrifice the dirtied items to the sick bag.

Sam watched his brother jerk forward several times and realized that Dean was holding back. He understood how awful it could be to succumb to your body’s weakness, but his brother was just putting off the inevitable and tiring himself out even more. “Dude, stop. Just let it out.” Dean concentrated on breathing through his nose even as his cheeks puffed out. “Dean, the sooner you give in, the sooner you can go back to bed.” Dean didn’t move from his position over the water, but Sam did see him shake his head. “I know you don’t want to, but it’s gonna happen, man.” His brother still held on though, pressing a fist to his lips and attempting to swallow. That did it. With a choking sound, Dean released a projectile wave of puke that splashed up onto the rim and covered his hand with sticky residue. He barely had a moment to breathe before another gush poured out of his mouth and dripped from his nose.

“Jesus, dude…” Sam had to avert his eyes when his stomach almost forced him to join in. He swallowed down sour remnants of their quick dinner and grimaced at the horrific sounds coming from his brother. When he heard Dean pant, Sam risked taking a look. He gagged and quickly flushed, before grabbing the now lukewarm washcloth from his brother’s neck and wiping his hand and face clean. Sam jumped back when Dean burped up another small mouthful of sick and then handed him some toilet paper so he could blow his nose. The action caused Dean to cough and triggered his gag reflex. Sam held Dean steady while he attempted to clear his throat and prevent himself from vomiting. This time when Dean spit into the murky water, Sam was relieved to see it was mostly yellowish bile with only a slight brown tinge.

Dean hovered until the dry heaves tapered off and then he flopped back against the wall. Sam retrieved a cup of water and held it while his brother coughed into his elbow. “You good?”

“Yeah.” He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then used a small dry patch on his shirt to clean the sweat from his skin. His body suddenly jerked forward with an abortive heave. “Ughhh...fuck.” He swallowed a few times and licked his lips before taking the cup and drinking the water.

“Dean, slow down. It’s gonna--” he was cut off by Dean scrambling for the toilet as Sam’s prediction came true. Sam rolled his eyes and flushed again before refilling the cup for round two. “Sips this time.” Dean nodded and took a small sip before handing it back and resting his head against the wall.

“Hey, Sam?” He turned towards Sam but kept his eyes closed.

“Yeah, Dean?”

“Don’t let me order meatloaf for a very long time, ‘kay?” His brother arched his eyebrows and revealed fever-bright eyes.

“Ugh. Dean, that’s disgusting. Thank you...for that imagery that is now seared into my brain.” Sam clenched his eyes shut and shook his head to try and block the image of Dean’s earlier meal. He heard Dean snort and when he looked at his brother there was a weak version of his signature smirk. “Ready for bed?”

“Mhmm.” Dean’s breathing was already evening out so Sam helped him off the floor and kept one arm around his waist while Dean adjusted to the change in altitude. Sam supported his brother back to his bed and then sat him up while he went in search of dry clothes. He grabbed a pair of boxers from Dean’s duffel and then dug through his own to unearth a clean shirt for his brother to wear. Dean was practically asleep by the time Sam returned to the bed so he didn’t really put up a fight when he removed his dirty clothes and then redressed him. He hated to wake him back up in another hour or two, but Sam didn’t want to risk a reappearance of the fever reducer so he decided to wait.

Sam cleaned up the aftermath in the bathroom and then changed his own clothes and crawled into bed. He smiled when he saw Dean curled up on his right side facing Sam’s bed. He reached up and clicked the light off and prayed that the fates would be kind enough to let the illness skip him.   

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if it is because the Dallas convention is less than a month away (Eeep!) or what, but my brain seems to be set on spitting out lots of Sam and Dean. Hope that's okay with you guys! 
> 
> Although I do have a few short one-shots that are not SPN that I want to get down. So maybe I will post those as well? 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Doesn't Always Stay in a Motel Bathroom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155316) by [Pineprin137](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137)




End file.
